Fate
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Kamu percaya takdir? Aku tak tahu. Karena, jika aku mempercayainya, Jika aku mengimani bahwa takdir itu benar adanya, Bagaimana Tuhan melihat aku yang memutuskan untuk bersamamu? Bagaimana takdir melihat kita yang telah berani melangkahi ketentuan yang ada pada tubuhnya? Aku dan kamu. Perempuan dan perempuan. Sakura dan Hinata.


Apa kamu percaya takdir?

Menurut kamus, Takdir adalah ketetapan Tuhan, sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan sejak dulu. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipilih.

Kamu tak dapat memilih kapan dan di mana kamu dilahirkan. Kamu tak dapat memilih kapan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kamu tak dapat memilih kapan kematian menjemputmu, kamu tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi lima detik ke depan, dan kamu tak dapat memilih orang yang memang ditakdirkan olehmu.

Pernah mendengar bagaimana manusia diciptakan?

Bukan. Ini bukan pelajaran biologi jika kamu menjawab manusia diciptakan dari pertemuan sel telur yang berhasil dibuahi oleh satu dari jutaan sperma yang dilepaskan lelaki. Bukan. Itu bukan diciptakan, tapi dilahirkan. Itu bukan awalnya, hanya proses bagaimana manusia bisa tetap ada dan semakin banyak memenuhi bumi meski usia mereka dibatasi.

Alkisah, dahulu kala, Tuhan menciptakan sesosok Adam dan membiarkan Adam tinggal di surga yang menyediakan berbagai macam keindahan dan kebutuhan sang Adam. Melihat Adam yang kesepian, Tuhan menciptakan sesosok yang serupa dengan Adam, namun tak sama. Jika Adam diciptakan dari tanah-tanah mulia, sosok yang satunya lagi tercipta dari tulang rusuk Adam yang terbuat dari tanah-tanah mulia. Tuhan menamai sosok ini Hawa, teman sekaligus pasangan Adam, awal mula bagaimana manusia bisa jadi sebanyak saat ini.

Adam dan Hawa. Tuhan menyebut mereka manusia, Adam sesosok lelaki dengan bentuk tubuh yang berbeda dengan Hawa yang Tuhan ciptakan sebagai perempuan. Adam dan Hawa. Lelaki dan perempuan. Ketentuan kenapa lelaki harus bersanding dengan perempuan.

Takdir.

Kamu percaya takdir?

Aku ... tak tahu.

Karena, jika aku mempercayainya, Jika aku mengimani bahwa takdir itu benar adanya, bahwa kematian dan kelahiran adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dipilih, bahwa perempuan seharusnya bersama dengan lelaki, bahwa perempuan seharusnya melengkapi lelaki yang telah mengorbankan satu tulang rusuknya atas penciptaan mereka, bagaimana dengan kita?

Bagaimana Tuhan melihat aku yang memutuskan untuk bersamamu? Bagaimana takdir melihat kita yang telah berani melangkahi ketentuan yang ada pada tubuhnya?

Aku dan kamu. Perempuan dan perempuan. Sakura dan Hinata.

.

 **FATE**

 **.**

 **SakuHina**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Sakura POV, Shojou-Ai, M untuk** **tema dan pemakaian bahasa**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

(AU) Kamu percaya takdir? Aku tak tahu. Karena, jika aku mempercayainya, Jika aku mengimani bahwa takdir itu benar adanya, Bagaimana Tuhan melihat aku yang memutuskan untuk bersamamu? Bagaimana takdir melihat kita yang telah berani melangkahi ketentuan yang ada pada tubuhnya? Aku dan kamu. Perempuan dan perempuan. Sakura dan Hinata.

 **Happy reading**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

Hinata, Kau ingat kali pertama kita bertemu?

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas meski belasan tahun telah berlalu. Memang tidak sedetail seperti drama-drama yang sering kita tonton setiap kita kehabisan bahan bacaan, tetapi aku masih ingat perasaan yang muncul ketika pertama kalinya kita bertatapan. Ketika takdir mempertemukan kita dan perlahan mendekatkan kita, hingga saat ini.

Kita bertemu beberapa hari setelah aku baru saja pindah ke komplek apartemen tempatmu tinggal. Padahal beberapa minggu telah berlalu tetapi aku masih belum mendapat seorang pun yang bisa kujadikan teman. Barangkali itulah yang membuat ibu risih dan cemas hingga akhirnya mendaftarkanku ke tempat kursus dekat rumah.

"Anak dari tetangga sebelah juga kursus di tempat yang sama denganmu. Jadi, Sakura bisa pergi bersama dengannya, bagaimana?"

Saat itu aku hanya dapat mengangguk, setengah tak peduli jika nanti aku tak cocok dengan anak tetangga yang akan ibu kenalkan. Sore itu, aku pergi ke tempat kursus dengan setengah hati. Ibu mengajakku untuk menjemput anak tetangga itu. Ibu bilang anak itu perempuan, seumuran denganku dan katanya bisa mengimbangi sifatku. Aku hanya mengangguk tak begitu antusias.

"Nah, Sakura, Dia Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan sepasang emerald milikku bahkan tak sanggup berkedip ketika melihat sosokmu yang ... memesona.

Sepasang lavender malu-malu menatapku, tingkah kikuk yang menggemaskan, wajah bulat dengan pipi merona dengan rambut indigo yang dipotong pendek.

"Na-Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Mo-mohon bantuannya, Sakura-san."

Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Padahal saat itu usiaku baru delapan tahun, Hinata. Baru delapan tahun. Usia seorang perempuan yang bahkan belum mendapat menstruasi pertama, yang belum mengerti bahwa lelaki adalah partner yang diajak untuk meneruskan keturunan. Usia yang masih cenderung berpikir semuanya sama.

Padahal saat itu usiaku baru delapan tahun, Hinata. Tapi Kau, dengan tampang polosmu itu sudah berhasil menanamkan benih merah muda itu kepadaku.

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Lalu kita menjadi dekat.

Tahu-tahu saja aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Selalu tak sabar menanti jam pulang sekolah lalu menghambur menemuimu, membawa beberapa buah buku untuk dibaca bersama, dan tertawa ketika melihatmu tertawa.

Jika kuingat kembali, saat itu aku benar-benar terpikat oleh tawamu, Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura-san."

Suatu waktu kau pernah mengatakan itu. Saat itu aku mengajakmu pergi ke bukit yang biasa kita datangi. Tanpa terasa sepuluh tahun kita lalui bersama. Sekarang, usia kita sama-sama delapan belas tahun. Hanya menunggu beberapa bulan hingga akhirnya kita lulus dan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Aku belum tahu akan melanjutkan ke mana, hanya yang aku inginkan tetap bersama Hinata, seperti Hinata yang menginginkan untuk satu perguruan tinggi denganku. Makanya, kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi satu-satunya di kota kami.

Dalam sepuluh tahun, selalu ada perbedaan pendapat diantara kami, tapi Hinata selalu menyerah dan membiarkanku menang. Aku dan Hinata memang memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang, tapi justru itu yang membuat kami dekat.

Kami tak pernah berada di kelas yang sama meski kami selalu berada dalam satu sekolah. Aku selalu menantikan jam istirahat dan pulang hanya agar bersamanya. Aku melakukan apapun yang akan membuatnya semakin dekat denganku. Apapun kulakukan agar Hinata tak bisa pergi dariku. Agar Hinata membutuhkan aku.

Tapi selama ini aku sadar, apapun yang kulakukan, justru akulah yang tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Hinata menyelipkan juntaian helai indigonya ke belakang telinga, wajahnya menatapku dan dia tersenyum. Wajahku memanas seketika melihatnya. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan di mataku, Hinata semakin memesona.

Rambut indigonya kini sepanjang punggung. Lembut dan wangi. Aroma tubuhnya menguarkan wangi lavender yang memikat. Suaranya selalu enak di dengar,tak kalah memikat. Dan bagaimana sikapnya yang anggun dan keibuan, aku benar-benar harus terus bersamanya agar tak ada laki-laki yang terpikat pada Hinata merebutmu dari sisiku.

"Karena selalu ada di sampingku. Memberiku semangat, selalu memperhatikan aku." Hinata menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. "Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Arti sukanya berbeda dengan milikku. Selama sepuluh tahun aku bergelut dengan perasaan ini. Ini salah, aku selalu memungkirinya. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Hinata, tak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada seseorang yang sama-sama memiliki payudara, terlebih kepada Hinata yang selalu mati-matian kuanggap sebagai saudara.

Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta.

Tapi aku tahu, aku sudah tidak dapat mengingkarinya. Perasaanku selalu sesak ketika Hinata mengatakan aku sahabat terbaiknya. Ketika Hinata bisa dengan mudah menyentuhku sementara aku harus mati-matian menahan debaran jantung ketika harus bersikap normal layaknya sepasang sahabat.

Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat bagaimana Hinata yang merona merah mengatakan terima kasih padaku.

Saat itu, Kau terlihat cantik, Hinata.

Dengan pelan aku mendekat, Wajah Hinata kebingungan ketika jarak kami semakin menghilang. Ketika Hinata memanggil namaku, aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, dan aku merasakan perasaan yang ajaib.

Padahal kami sama-sama perempuan. Kami memiliki tekstur bibir yang sama, tapi aku merasa melayang ketika mendapati bibir Hinata yang lebih lembut dari yang kukira. Padahal kami memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sama, tetapi aku merasa tak ingin melepaskan pinggang Hinata yang terasa pas dalam rengkuhan tanganku.

Untuk waktu yang lama aku menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Aku menutup mata untuk dua alasan, pertama untuk mendalami ciuman pertama kami dan yang kedua untuk menolak tatapan tidak percaya dan terluka yang mungkin akan Hinata lontarkan.

Ketika kebutuhan oksigen memaksaku melepaskan bibirnya, dan memaksaku untuk melihat akibat dari perbuatanku, aku menyentuh pipinya. Ada air asin yang meluncur di sana. Mati-matian aku memaksakan diri untuk bersikap biasa. Aku tersenyum pendek.

"Maaf ya," dan aku merasa kesal karena mendapati suaraku terasa bergetar. "Tapi inilah perasaanku. Aku selalu menyukaimu, Hinata. Menyukaimu dalam konteks aku ingin memilikimu, dan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman ini."

Aku tak pernah nonton film porno, tapi pelajaran biologi cukup memberitahu bahwa cinta berkaitan dengan nafsu melakukan hubungan seks. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi ketika aku mengecup bibirnya, aku tahu ada gelora kuat yang menyuruhku untuk langsung menelanjangi Hinata saat itu juga.

Aku merasa kotor sekali.

Aku berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata tidak menyambut uluran tanganku dan memilih untuk meninggalkanku sendirian di bukit itu. Malam itu, aku menangis tanpa suara.

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Lalu hubunganku dengan Hinata berubah.

Hinata selalu menunduk dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis ketika melihatku. Hinata tak mau menerima teleponku, Hinata menolak pulang bersamaku.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Kukatakan padanya untuk melupakan apa yang kulakukan di bukit yang biasa kami datangi. Tapi Hinata tak merespon. Aku tak diacuhkan, dan aku menyerah.

Aku memutuskan melanggar janjiku pada Hinata. Aku mengambil ujian di perguruan tinggi yang ada di luar kota, tanpa bicara padanya. Sakit rasanya ketika melihat Hinata yang memilih menjauhiku. Melihat bagaimana dia yang seolah ketakutan ketika menyadari aku ada di sampingnya. Bagaimana ketika sepuluh tahun yang biasa kulalui bersamanya raib begitu saja. Ketika menyadari bahwa Hinata ada di depanku, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa bersamanya.

Maka, aku memutuskan lari. Aku melarang ibu mengatakan kepada Hinata dan keluarganya kemana aku melanjutkan perguruan tinggi. Aku meminta sensei merahasiakannya, dan ketika kelulusan tiba, aku menghilang. Begitu saja. Sembari menangis di kereta karena tak akan pernah melihat Hinata lagi untuk waktu yang pasti akan sangat lama, dan menyiksa.

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Usiaku dua puluh dua tahun ketika aku menyelesaikan kuliahku.

Empat tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Empat tahun kulewati tanpa pernah melihat wajah Hinata, dan aku tak pernah percaya karena meski empat tahun telah kulewati, perasaanku padanya tetaplah sama.

Malah semakin kuat dengan kehadiran perasaan baru yang selalu menggerogoti selama empat tahun. Sebuah perasaan bernama rindu.

Hinata...

Aku rindu. Rindu. Rindu. Rindu.

Semakin sering aku membunuh perasaan itu, semakin kuatlah perasaan itu merongrong hatiku. Semakin sering aku menekan perasaan itu, semakin sering pula perasaan itu mendorong balik.

Kupikir, aku bisa dengan mudah melupakannya. Aku bisa dengan mudah berkencan dengan banyak pria, pun dengan perempuan, tapi diantara semua orang itu, tak ada yang mampu membuatku melupakanmu.

Tak ada.

Aku putus asa. Aku rindu padanya, aku ingin menghubunginya tapi aku tak sanggup.

Aku tak pernah sanggup melakukannya karena aku tahu, ketika nanti aku kembali bertemu dengannya, aku hanya akan menyakitinya. Aku pasti akan menjadi orang brengsek yang hanya menghancurkannya.

Aku mati-matian berusaha agar tidak lagi bertemu muka dengannya.

Tapi kita tak pernah mengerti keinginan takdir, bukan?

Aku melihatnya lagi. Di acara kampusku dan aku pergi ke sana karena adik tingkat memaksaku untuk membantunya.

Sungguh, aku tak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sama sekali tak pernah mengira bahwa adegan tabrakan tak sengaja ala-ala dorama picisan yang selalu kubenci, terjadi padaku.

Diantara ratusan orang yang hadir di kampusku, di tempat luas ini, kenapa aku dan Hinata harus bertemu dengan kejadian macam hal mustahil seperti ini?

"Sakura... chan?"

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika melihat tatapan terkejutnya, ketika mendengar panggilan itu, ketika melihat Hinata. Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain berdiri dan memutuskan untuk lari dengan cepat.

"Tunggu!"

Tapi di luar dugaan, Hinata menahannya dengan memelukku dari belakang. "Tunggu." Dan tanpa kuduga Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggungku, memelukku dengan erat, menyalurkan sebuah perasaan bernama rindu.

Aku kehilangan akal. Aku menahan rindu ini selama empat tahun, lalu dia begitu saja muncul, bertindak seolah kembali bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihi. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, menariknya ke sebuah tempat yang jarang didatangi orang dengan terburu-buru.

Hinata lebih manis dari empat tahun yang lalu. Dadaku berdebar, bergairah. Rindu yang menggila membutakan, kembali menghilangkan semua logika yang kupertahankan selama ini.

Segera aku menariknya, menciumnya dengan kasar. Mengatakan rindu berkali-kali.

Aku nyaris menangis bahagia ketika – tanpa pernah berani kuimpikan – Hinata membalas ciumanku dan mengatakan suka kepadaku berkali-kali.

Pertemuan setelah empat tahun lamanya, berakhir di ranjang apartemenku.

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

"Empat tahun yang lalu, Aku belum siap menerima aku yang berbeda dengan orang lain." Itu pengakuan Hinata keesokan harinya. Wajahnya memerah dan ekspresi yang ditampilkannya adalah perasaan bersalah. Hinata takut-takut menatap wajahku. "Maaf."

Aku juga butuh waktu nyaris tiga tahun hingga akhirnya mengerti bahwa menyangkal adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Percuma rasanya untuk menyangkal perasaanku jika semakin kutekan, malah semakin melesak keluar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tetap menyimpan perasaan itu.

Aku menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Hinata?" Hinata mendongak, aku langsung mengecup keningnya dan tahu-tahu saja wajahnya memerah pekat.

"Aku menyukaimu. Mau hidup bersamaku?"

Aku bukan penganut agama yang taat. Aku sering melalaikan ibadahku, aku jarang membaca kitab yang katanya diberikan Tuhan sebagai petunjuk jalan. Tapi aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang beragama, jadi sedikitnya aku tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan selama ini, merupakan hal terlarang yang tak boleh dilakukan. Sebuah dosa yang meski kmanis tetap terasa menyakitkan dan menusuk.

Hinata juga mengetahuinya. Empat tahun yang lalu, Hinata menolakku, menjauhiku pasti karena mengerti hal itu. Kami terlahir dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. Perempuan dan perempuan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Takdir. Sesuatu yang tak bisa diubah. Kematian, kelahiran, Jodoh.

Aku menatap Hinata dengan pandangan getir. Aku mengusap punggung tangannya. "Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku bercanda, tapi tidak bisa." Kemudian tertawa dengan hambar. Perasaan menyakitkan mendadak muncul. Ini adalah perasaan bersalah atas apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam. Aku menyadari itu salah, tapi aku tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang sudah kupendam sekian lama.

"Aku tahu ini dosa. Aku sadar bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kita menentang ketentuan Tuhan, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak kuasa. Aku selalu mencintaimu hingga detik ini, Hinata. Selalu."

Ketika tangannya kulepaskan, Hinata menggenggam telapak tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku memikirkannya selama empat tahun ini. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk membohongi perasaanku, aku menyesal." Hinata menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang berkilat secara meyakinkan. "Ini dosa, aku tahu. Aku tahu, aku tak akan seberani itu mengatakan bahwa aku siap dijebloskan ke neraka asal bersamamu," Hinata gemetaran. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini, membunuhnya berkali-kali, namun perasaan ini tetap muncul dan bertambah kuat. Kejadian tadi malampun ... meski terasa menyakitkan tapi tak terasa salah."

"Hei, bukankah ini berarti aku sudah menjadi pendosa? Kau pun sudah menjadi pendosa, kan? Jadi..." Hinata menghela napas. "Jadi, meski ke depannya kita tak akan mungkin benar-benar bahagia, meski nanti ada ganjaran, aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Memutuskan bersama adalah hal yang sulit. Hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa ini dosa, aku harus cepat-cepat mengakhiri apa yang baru saja kumulai sebelum terlambat. Sebelum aku dan dia menyesal, sebelum Tuhan murka atas apa yang kami lakukan.

Tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah cukup menahan perasaanku, aku sudah berusaha untuk meredakannya, mencoba untuk menerima namun tak sanggup.

Aku terkadang selalu bertanya, jika Tuhan memutuskan bahwa perempuan tidak boleh menjalin cinta dengan perempuan, lalu kenapa Tuhan membiarkan perasaan itu menghampiri dan menyekap kami berdua?

Kenapa?

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk bekerja di Tokyo, menyewa apartemen kecil yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjaku dan Hinata. Kami bekerja di tempat yang berbeda, Aku di industri hiburan dan Hinata di sebuah sekolah dasar. Dari dulu, Hinata memang suka anak-anak, dan aku bersyukur ketika melihat Hinata menjadi guru.

Aku menikahinya dua bulan setelah kami tinggal bersama. Acaranya tidak mewah, tak ada tamu undangan, tak ada pesta, tak ada gereja, tak ada sumpah setia dihadapan Tuhan.

Bagaimana mungkin kami berani mengucapkan sumpah setia di hadapan Tuhan padahal kami jelas tahu tindakan kami adalah hal yang dimurkai oleh-Nya?

Kami menikah di apartemen kami. Sebuah kue pernikahan buatan Hinata, gaun pesta sederhana, sake, lilin-lilin berukuran kecil yang menghiasi apartemen kami, sepasang cincin, dan secarik kertas perjanjian. Kami tidak mendahulukan janji kami dengan nama Tuhan secara terucap, kami melewati hal itu dan berjanji akan terus bersama, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat atupun sakit. Hinata menangis bahagia ketika aku melingkarkan cincin perak di jari manisnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia, amat sangat bahagia.

Kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami, tentu saja. Tapi kami tidak pernah melepaskan cincin kami. Di depan umum kami berusaha bersikap layaknya sahabat, di tempat lain kami akan melakukan hal yang lebih hebat dari itu. Aku dan Hinata melakukan berbagai macam hal seolah esok kami tak bisa bertemu lagi. Membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin, mengabadikannya dalam sebuah gambar. Melewati hari dengan bahagia.

Ketika ada masa di mana perasaan berdosa itu mengetuk perasaan kami, kami akan saling memeluk, melihat kenangan-kenangan dalam foto, memendam kembali perasaan itu, melanjutkan hidup dalam kebahagiaan semu.

Aku bahagia, sungguh. Aku tak pernah menyesal, sungguh. Tapi lama-lama, baik dia dan aku, mulai bertanya-tanya. Mulai lelah dengan hal bernama rahasia. Mulai tak sanggup menghadapi perasaan berdosa yang kian membesar. Mulai berpikir ulang.

Hinata, Di dunia ini, ada banyak sekali bentuk cinta, tapi semua cinta selalu dibedakan dalam dua hal. Cinta yang memang harus diperjuangkan atau cinta yang memang harus dilepaskan.

Lalu, akhir-akhir ini, pemikiran itu muncul begitu saja. Ketika perasaan bernama dosa itu semakin sering bertamu dalam hati, berteriak menyakitkan tentang betapa salahnya langkah yang kita ambil. Menangis memohon untuk segera kembali sebelum terlambat, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bertanya.

Apakah cinta kita adalah cinta yang memang harus diperjuangkan?

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Hinata, usiaku delapan tahun ketika mengenalmu. Sepuluh tahun kemudian kuhabiskan dengan perasaan tersiksa karena terus memendam perasaan padamu. Empat tahun kuhabiskan dengan menahan rindu kepadamu. Lalu enam tahun lamanya aku menjalani hidupku bersamamu sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dari seluruh hidupku, aku selalu disibukkan olehmu, Hinata.

Dalam keseharianku, tak pernah ada catatan namamu menghilang untuk satuan mili detik pun. Dalam pikiranku pun, kamu setia menetap di sana.

Jadi, dalam seluruh hidupku yang selalu ada kamu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalkan orang lain pada ibuku?

"Usiamu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, Sakura," Itu kalimat ibu setelah meletakan secangkir teh untukku. Aku tersenyum, mengambil teh itu dan menyesapnya, menekan rasa gelisah. Ibu memahami dengan baik bahwa aku tak nyaman dengan topik ini. Makanya, beliau menggenggam telapak tanganku. Sepasang emeraldnya yang mulai kusam karena usia menatapku dalam. "Kau selalu bisa menceritakan masalahmu, Sakura. Ibu akan selalu mendengar dan berada dipihakmu."

Aku terdiam. Membalas genggaman ibu, tersenyum pahit.

Tidak ibu. Tidak. Untuk kali ini, Ibu tidak akan berada dipihakku. Ibu tidak akan begitu saja menyetujui hubunganku dengan Hinata. Meski hubunganku sudah kulewati bersama Hinata selama enam tahun lamanya, meski ibu sudah mengenal Hinata selama dua puluh tahun, Ibu tidak akan merestuinya.

Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak perlu cemas, dan memberikan segudang alasan lagi kenapa aku belum juga mengenalkan satu orang lelaki pun pada beliau.

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Dan ternyata, Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kalian jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja, carilah lelaki yang baik," Itu yang Ibu Hinata katakan pada kami, saat aku mampir ke rumah Hinata untuk makan siang bersama. Aku dan Hinata saling melirik, lalu mengunyah makan siang kami.

"Ibu, aku hanya belum menemukannya," Hinata angkat bicara. Di bawah meja makan, tangannya yang berdekatan dengan tanganku menggenggamku erat. "Aku belum menemukan laki-laki yang kucintai," katanya. Ibu Hinata menghela napas.

"Kau tahu kami sudah tua," Alasan seorang ibu yang ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu. "Bagaimana jika kami – Ibu dan ayahmu – tidak berumur panjang?"

"Ibu..." Hinata mengeluh. Raut wajahnya jelas terlihat kesulitan. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Hinata ingin – sangat ingin – mengenalkanku pada keluarganya sebagai 'kekasih' dan bukan hanya sebagai 'sahabat sejak kecil'. Tapi jauh di dasar hati, keengganan karena hubungan kami adalah tabu melarang kami berdua. Pikiran buruk bahwa orang tuanya akan dengan jelas menolak aku sebagai orang yang sudah menikahinya lalu memisahkan kami selalu terlintas dipikiranku, juga dipikirannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau pernah berkencan dengan lelaki?" Aku gelagapan ketika pertanyaan itu secara mendadak terlontar padaku.

"Ah," Aku melirik Hinata yang menatapku ingin tahu juga. "... pernah, Bi." Kataku. Ya, Selama empat tahun ketika aku jauh dari Hinata, ketika aku ingin melupakan rasa rindu padanya yang menggebu, aku berkencan dengan banyak pria, juga wanita. Tapi hubunganku tak pernah berhasil lebih dari satu minggu, dan aku tak mengingat pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganku. "Tapi sepertinya aku selalu kena sial," Aku mencoba tertawa.

"Tapi setidaknya, Sakura-chan pernah berkencan." Ibu Hinata bergumam. Lalu menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya padaku. "Hinata tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun."

Aku membisu. Setengah terkejut, setengah bahagia karena aku adalah pasangan kencannya yang pertama.

"Bibi jadi takut ada yang salah dengannya."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hinata, Bi." Aku membela. Tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Hinata hanya tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki. Nanti pasti akan ada lelaki yang datang pada bibi dan meminta Hinata menjadi istrinya."

Dan aku merasa hatiku berdenyut nyeri ketika membayangkan seorang pria akan menggantikan posisiku di sampingnya. Aku menunduk, pelan, menyuapkan makanan yang ada di sendok, mengunyahnya susah payah.

Pelan, kurasakan tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tanganku yang lain menjauh. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat sorot kecewa di matanya.

Dan, aku tidak bisa apa-apa menghadapi sorot kecewa itu.

 **#Fate – SakuHina#**

Kami pulang keesokan harinya.

Jatah liburku sudah habis. Sebenarnya, Hinata sedang tidak bekerja karena sekarang memang masa libur sekolah, tapi karena aku harus bekerja, Hinata memutuskan menamaniku pulang.

Enam tahun yang lalu, ketika aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti keegoisan hati kami, dapat dihitung dengan jari berapa kali kami pulang ke kampung halaman. Yang pertama ketika kami memberitahu akan merantau ke Tokyo, yang kedua beberapa bulan setelah aku dan Hinata menikah, ketika ada reuni SMA dua tahun kemudian, ketika harus menghadiri pernikahan teman-teman semasa sekolah, dan kali ini, enam tahun ketika kami tinggal bersama.

Bukannya aku tidak merindukan orang tuaku, pun dengan Hinata. Bukan juga karena kesibukan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu padat. Aku - dan kurasa Hinatapun – selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihat wajah kedua orang tua kami. Kami seolah diingatkan bahwa kami saat ini telah mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka. Terutama aku merasa, aku memang sudah tidak pantas berada di keluarga Haruno lagi karena dosa ini. Atau rasa bersalah yang selalu muncul ketika aku harus berbohong sedang tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Atau rasa takut yang selalu menghantui ketika memikirkan suatu saat keluargaku mengetahui tentangku dan Hinata.

Terkadang, aku berharap Jika takdir bisa berulang...

Memang, tak seharusnya aku berharap demikian. Tapi, jika takdir memang dapat berulang, dan aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah sebagian dari ketentuan yang sudah ditetapkan Tuhan, aku selalu mengharapkan hal yang berbeda dari ini. Hal yang berbeda berkaitan aku dan dia. Hanya aku dan Hinata.

Aku berharap kami dipertemukan dengan bentuk tubuh yang berbeda. Aku yang tetap memiliki payudara dan Hinata yang memiliki dada bidang khas anak laki-laki, misalnya? Atau kebalikannya juga tak masalah. Yang jelas kita memiliki kelamin yang berbeda, agar aku bisa dengan penuh bangga mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Hinata adalah sang terkasih, seseorang yang telah menawan hatiku. Seseorang yang merupakan candu.

Tapi aku selalu mengerti bahwa aku tak pernah punya kuasa untuk melakukannya.

Dan aku tak punya keberanian untuk tetap membelok dari salah satu kekuasaan sebuah takdir.

"Sakura-chan?"

Aku tersentak ketika jari lentik putih menyapu pipi kananku. Aku menoleh, menatap seseorang yang nyaris separuh usia kuhabiskan bersamanya. Dia tersenyum lembut, tetapi mata lavendernya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kau melamun." Katanya, tersenyum kecil. "Kau kelelahan? Kita sudah sampai di depan rumah."

"Hm... benar kita sudah sampai," aku membalas informasi Hinata dengan satu kalimat yang berusaha untuk terdengar ringan, namun gagal karena suaraku yang terlalu dalam. Hinata tidak menanggapi jawabanku. Hanya membuka pintu dan masuk. Membiarkanku untuk menutupnya.

Kami sama-sama masuk ke ruang tamu setelah meletakkan sembarang koper kecil. Aku duduk di sofa, sementara Hinata masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu," katanya. Aku menatapnya lekat sebelum menggeleng.

"Kemari," kataku sembari menepuk bagian sofa yang dekat denganku. Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menuruti apa kemauanku. Dia duduk di sampingku, aku merangkulnya dan membawa kepalanya untuk rebah di pundakku.

"Kau menyesal?" Hinata bertanya. Lengan kirinya bergerak mengapit lengan kananku, lalu membawa telapak tanganku dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Di jari manis kiri kami, terpasang sepasang cincin perak yang sama. "Kau menyesal karena menikah denganku?"

Aku menghela napas. Pertanyaannya menyulitkan. Enam tahun yang lalu aku tak akan ragu mengecup bibir mungilnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, memeluknya dan mengatakan aku sama sekali tak menyesal ketika memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi sekarang?

"Aku tidak tahu," aku menjawab jujur. Sekilas wajah Ibu dan Ibu Hinata terbayang. Bagaimana cerah wajah mereka ketika membicarakan kira-kira siapa lelaki yang dapat menaklukan hati kami. Bagaimana mereka yang selalu mengatakan tidak sabar menimang anak-anak kami.

Aku memejamkan mata, rasa sakit semakin kentara.

"Aku tak ingin menyesal, sebenarnya," Aku berkata lirih, kemudian menoleh menatap sepasang iris yang tahu-tahu saja sudah mengalirkan air mata. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memasang senyuman sedih, merasakan air matanya yang keluar dengan kecupan ringan sebelum mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Hei," Aku memanggilnya. Hinata mendongak menatapku, dan aku lagi-lagi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Jangan menangis, Cengeng."

Di luar dugaan, Hinata mengusap pipiku, memperlihatkan jemarinya yang basah, lalu tertawa sengau. "Kau juga menangis, Sakura. Bahkan lebih deras dariku."

Ah benar. Aku tak sadar bahwa aku sudah menangis lebih deras daripada Hinata. Kami tertawa dalam aura suram bersama, lalu dengan segera aku memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa.

"Maaf, Hinata. Maaf..."

Aku mengucapkan itu berkali-kali. Benar, maaf, Hinata. Maaf. Maafkan aku yang tidak berani menjamin masa depanmu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.

Di dalam pelukanku, Hinata menggeleng, lalu melepaskan pelukan kami. Ada berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur di irisnya yang basah. Kami sudah mengenal selama dua puluh tahun. Kami memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kami lakukan sekarang. Memilih mengakui dan melanjutkan hubungan kami ... ataukah ...

"Berakhir ... kah?" di antara isaknya, Hinata bertanya. Nadanya berat, sepasang matanya menatapku dengan sejuta harap ... dan kebimbangan.

Berakhir? Apakah harus berakhir?

Selama sepuluh tahun aku memendam perasaanku padanya, empat tahun kuhabiskan dengan merindunya setiap saat dan enam tahun kulewati dengan terus bersamanya, memeluknya, hidup bersama.

Haruskah berakhir?

Haruskah?

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata selain membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman mendominasi. Berulang-ulang menyatukan kedua bibir kami dengan beragam perasaan. Sakit, sedih, cinta, rindu, monopoli, keputusasaan. Aku menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewat, mengingat lekuk tubuhnya, melupakan pertanyaannya, melupakan kenyataan, melupakan perasaan bersalah...

.

.

Dan mengatakan dua kalimat yang terus-terusan kuulangi.

Maafkan aku.

Aku mencintaimu.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 _Dear,_ Hinata ...

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak keputusan berat itu dan selama dua tahun ini sungguh berat bagiku.

Aku harus terus dan terus berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan ketika kita masih bersama. Berulang kali membunuh perasaan yang terus-terusan muncul.

Aku kembali berada dalam neraka yang sama seperti periode delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika kau menolak perasaanku dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupmu, seperti saat ini.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia," itu kalimat yang kita katakan berkali-kali waktu itu, kan? Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setelah malam itu, setelah pembicaraan dengan aura suram itu, setelah akhirnya kau mengatakan dengan pelan bahwa lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan yang tak ada masa depannya, kau mengatakan kalimat itu sambil mati-matian menahan air mata, dan memaksaku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu.

Hinata, kau harus bahagia.

Selama dua tahun, kalimat itu terus kuulang dalam hati. Kau harus bahagia, kau harus membahagiakan ayah dan ibumu, Kau memang harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari laki-laki lain, bukan dari seorang perempuan sepertiku yang tak sanggup mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku.

Maaf, ya...

Dan, Terima kasih.

Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat. Dan kurasa, melepasmu adalah tindakan yang benar jika aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, mengasihimu, menginginkan kebahagiaanmu.

Maka, meski rasanya sulit, aku akan tetap berjuang. Kau harus bahagia, Hinata. Dan demimu, aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku juga. Maka, kau tidak perlu khawatir kepadaku. Berbeda dengan dulu, aku akan mengatasi perasaan bernama rindu ini dengan caraku, kau tenang saja, dan katakan pada kekasihmu bahwa kau sudah siap menerima lamarannya. Hehehe

Jangan tanya dari mana aku tahu, karena tentu saja, aku tahu dari Ibumu. Meski, kita tak saling menghubungi, Ibumu selalu menceritakan semua hal tentangmu padaku, termasuk kau yang menunda jawaban dari lamaran kekasihmu.

Aku tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi jika dia adalah lelaki yang menerimamu apa adanya, yang dapat mencintaimu setulus hatinya, maka kenapa tidak kau menerimanya? Aku mendukungmu, Hinata. Sungguh.

Dari dua tahun yang lalu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu. Jadi, jika alasanmu ragu menerima lamarannya karena aku, maka kumohon, lepaskan aku.

Kisah kita sudah berakhir ketika kita membuang cincin dan merobek surat pernikahan yang kita buat dua tahun yang lalu, Hinata. Dan kau harus benar-benar menyadari itu.

Dan jangan lupa bahwa kau sudah berjanji akan melupakan kenangan kita, dan akan berbahagia, kan?

Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu.

Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wanita berhelai lavender itu menutup surat yang diterimanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wanita itu tersenyum meski sepasang lavendernya berkaca. Rasa haru selalu menyesakkan dadanya ketika membaca surat dari orang yang pertama kali dicintai sepenuh hati olehnya. Orang yang mengisi pikirannya selama puluhan tahun, orang yang selalu memikirkan kebahagiaannya._

" _Kau siap?"_

 _Wanita itu menoleh, dan tersenyum kepada lelaki yang menatapnya penuh kasih. Wanita itu berdiri, memperlihatkan kesempurnaannya dalam balutan gaun pengantin, berjalan pelan mendekati sang lelaki kemudian mengecup pelan bibirnya dan memeluknya erat._

" _Terima kasih," dia berbisik pelan. "Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."_

 _Mereka saling bertatapan, saling melempar senyum kemudian si lelaki mengatakan kalimat cinta yang membuat wanita itu mengangguk malu._

 _Ketika berjalan berdampingan menuju altar, bayangan wanita berhelai merah jambu yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya perlahan menjauh. Ketika sepasang bibirnya mengucap ikrar pernikahan, kenangan-kenangan bersama perempuan yang telah merebut hatinya perlahan memudar, ketika wanita itu menerima ciuman suci dari lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya, bayangan wanita berhelai merah jambu, dengan sepasang jamrud yang selalu menatapnya hangat, yang tawa lembutnya selalu terdengar menggelitik di telinga perlahan menghilang dan luruh menjadi air mata._

 _Ketika suaminya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari wanita itu, wanita itu tahu bahwa, meski masih membutuhkan waktu, dia akan mencoba menerima lelaki ini, mencintainya lebih besar dari ketika mencintai wanita itu._

 _Karena dia sudah berjanji, karena beginilah caranya menghargai perasaan cinta yang tercerabut paksa karena norma._

 _Karena memang beginilah seharusnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author Note:_

Halo...

Sudah lama tidak menulis di pairing SakuHina. Apa kabar penggemar pairing ini? Sepi sekali arsipnya di FFn, huhuhuhu

Fate adalah fanfiksi SakuHina pertama saya yang saya tulis nyaris setahun lamanya. Fanfiksi SakuHina pertama yang saya taruh di Rate M karena beberapa bahasa yang cukup blak-blakan dan sepertinya pembahasan yang menyinggung(?)

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, Ucapan terima kasih untuk Indri yang masih menanti fanfiksi SakuHina saya, dan permintaan maaf karena membiarkanmu menunggu nyaris... tiga tahun?

Ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, dengan bahasa yang baik tentu saja.

Terima kasih,

22 Juni 16

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
